


Truth or Dare

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: HopeKook - Fandom, JinKook, NamKook - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, BoyxBoy, M/M, Multi, Smut, jungkookxbts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: In which Jungkook isn't so lucky in a naughty game of Truth or Dare





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Entire collection of BTS boyxboy Smut available on Wattpad @/hoseokshope19940218
> 
> Also, if you decide to use this work, as well as my other works, on Wattpad, credit and tag me using the Wattpad username above.
> 
> Thank You.

"Truth or Dare?" Taehyung asks Jin as the other members anticipated his choice. Well except one member.

 

Jungkook had no idea why he decided to join in on the game, knowing damn well some freaky shit would come out of it. Especially since Jimin suggested playing the game. He was the naughtiest of them all.

 

"Truth." The eldest says with confidence. Taehyung smirks and traces the seam on Jimin's jeans with his index finger.

 

"Is it true that you and Yoongi fucked four days ago?" Jin raises his eyebrow and scoffs.

 

"Yeah we did. You thought that was gonna break me, kid?" Yoongi turns red and looks down in embarrassment. Namjoon laughs.

 

"Holy shit. You gotta tell me who topped?" Jin laughs loudly.

 

"Who do you think? I'm not about to let his tiny ass fuck me." They all laugh as Yoongi hides in his large shirt, which was most likely Jin's to be honest. Being that it was Jin's turn, he picks Hoseok, who usually avoided being asked extreme questions...

 

But always asked the most hardcore questions or dares.

 

"Hoseok...Truth or Dare?" Hoseok, without hesitation, picks dare.

 

"I won't be too extreme with you...I dare you to kiss Jimin...French kiss Jimin." Hoseok grabs Jimin by the shirt collar and pulls him in for a kiss, his tongue invading the smaller's privacy. Jimin whines a little when Hoseok pulls away and pushes him back into his spot.

 

"Fuck...that was so sexy." Jimin mumbles. Hoseok smirks an scans the other six men until his eyes land on Jungkook. The youngest already knew he was in for the worst. And he was in a sticky situation.

 

It was unfortunate that his last dare was to say dare to the next one. Jungkook was sure to get Namjoon back once this was over.

 

"Jungkook, our sweet little maknae, Truth or Dare?" Jungkook glares at Namjoon.

 

"Since I really don't have a choice...Dare." Hoseok's eyes darken a little as he smirks.

 

"I dare you...to suck off each and every one of us." Jungkook looks at him in shock before he covers his face as members laugh. Hoseok, as well as the others, knew Jungkook wasn't one to take interest in the same sex. Not that he had a problem with it. It just didn't suit him.

 

"I-"

 

"You remember what Jimin said right before we started? If you refuse the question or dare, we get to fuck you." Jungkook rubs his temples before glaring at Jimin.

 

"Namjoon I swear you're dead when this is over. And as for you Jimin, oh just you wait." Hoseok chuckles.

 

"Shall we go from youngest to oldest or vice versa? I say oldest to youngest."

 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." He's pushed to his knees and Jin is told to lay on the floor. Jungkook pulls down the man's sweats and underwear, watching at his dick springs onto his face.

 

"Go on, Kookie." He looks up at Hoseok and glares before he grabs the older's length. He licks the cock head slowly and stares up at him before sinking down onto him. A groan escapes from Jin's mouth.

 

"Fuck, Kookie." Jungkook bobs his head at a steady pace, going as far as he felt safe. Not knowing who, one of the other members arches his back more as he does his dare. He couldn't help but to sigh as he hears the other members curse at the sight.

 

"Fuck, Kook. I don't know what's better: your hips, your thighs, or that ass of yours. Goodness." Taehyung growls. Jungkook couldn't lie about he fact that chills run down his spine at the other's voice. Suddenly, Jin pushes his head down until Jungkook's lips brush his pelvis. Jungkook immediately pulls away and gags, coughing. He licks the spit and precum from his lips before grabbing ahold of the older's looking back at Jin. Hoseok chuckles.

 

"Look at him. He's enjoying that shit and he hasn't even gotten to the rest of us." Jungkook turns red from embarrassment.

 

"Come on, Kook. Don't get shy and stop now." The youngest licks his lips again before sliding down onto his hyung's cock slowly. He keeps it up until Jin pulls him off by the hair.

 

"Oh fuck...fuck." Catching Jungkook by surprise, Jin comes onto his face. The others curse as the stare.

 

"Holy shit, Jin." Namjoon says with a laugh. The eldest catches his breath and laughs at Jungkook, who sat there catching his breath as well. Yoongi comes over and unbuckled his belt, looking at him.

 

"One down, five to go." Jungkook looks at the rest of them and sighs.

 

"I swear my jaw is gonna fall off." Yoongi laughs before taking Jin's place and letting Jungkook pull his pants down. As he gets to work, he hears one of the members say something before he feels large hands on his ass. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

 

"I know this is supposed to be a dare and all, but I can't wait. I'm horny as shit." Taehyung says before he's peeling the younger's shorts off. Jungkook pulls off of Yoongi quickly.

 

"Wait...wait, I've never been fucked before." Taehyung smirks.

 

"Well today looks like a first for everything." Within the next few minites, he feels an invading feeling in his ass. He chokes on Yoongi's dick and pull off, yelling.

 

"Fuck...it hurts. It's hurts." He gets out, tears falling down his face. Yoongi pulls him back.

 

"Don't focus on it. Focus on this, yeah?" Jungkook struggles as Taehyung makes the slightest movement. He finally continues giving Yoongi head, letting Yoongi push his head down. Suddenly, a shock of pleasure rushes through him, making his moan.

 

"Shit, Kookie. Do that again." Jungkook moans again when Taehyung pulls out, thrusting into him again. The action causes Jungkook to pull off, arch his back, and drop his jaw. A mix of precum, saliva, and remnants of Jin's cum dripping off his chin as his body trembles.

 

"Oh fuck!" He finally yells out. He looks back and presses his hand against Taehyung's abdomen, trying to stop him.

 

"Wait...wait it's...fuck it's big. Your dick is so good." Yoongi pulls him back and instead of letting him do all the work, thrusting up into his mouth. The others looked in shock, all their hands, eventually, sliding into their pants.

 

"Holy shit. That's hot as fuck." Jimin says, just above a whisper. everyone else nods. Jungkook senses were hazy. He couldn't really think straight. No one would be able to if they were getting fucking pounded from both ends. But Jungkook would be lying if he said feeling Taehyung fuck him in his ass as Yoongi thrusted his dick down his throat wasn't the best fucking sensation he had ever felt in his entire existence. He couldn't contain his moans and he began to melt once he heard groans slipping from Yoongi's mouth.

 

Yoongi pulls his up by the hair and jacks himself off.

 

"You like Tae fucking you, don't you? And you say you're straight?" Jungkook's eyes were half open and a string of precum clung onto his bottom lip, trailing to the older's dick.

 

"Please..." Jungkook gets out, Taehyung going harder on purpose to see the maknae struggle with his words. More noises came out of Yoongi and his hand fisted faster around his length.

 

"Please what?" Jungkook got louder, gripping onto Yoongi's sweats.

 

"Please...give me your cum." Hoseok could hold back and busts out laughing.

 

"Damn, Kook. All you needed one a good fuck and a dick shoved down your throat for you to become desperate for it." Yoongi curses and jacks off harder until he's coming all over Jungkook's face, adding onto the sticky mess SeokJin had made. Yoongi pries Jungkook's hands off his pants an stands, leaving the youngest to claw at the carpet floor. His thighs and hip began to ache as Taehyung gripped them, fucking him faster.

 

"Fuck...I'm gonna come." Taehyung growls. Taehyung thrusts into him once more, hard, before coming inside of him. Jungkook's mouth drops at the warm feeling. Hoseok chuckles as he walks up to him and sitting himself onto the floor. He smirks at Jungkook as the boy instantly begins pulling his shorts down. 

 

"It looks to me like it wasn't such a bad dare, was it?" Jungkook stops and looks at him, turning red. He gasps when he feels Taehyung pull out and his cum coming out.

 

"God Tae. That feels gross." He whines. Hoseok grabs his jaw lightly and turns Jungkook's head toward him.

 

"Get to work, kid. The dare isn't finished yet." Jungkook looks up at him before he grabs onto Hoseok's length and slides gives the tip kitten licks. While giving him head, Namjoon had decided that he wanted to fuck Jungkook as well, instead of receiving him. Namjoon had his pants unbuttoned, behind Jungkook, and already had his length out before it had finally hit the younger. He pulls off Hoseok.

 

"Wait...wait, Namjoon. Please be careful." Namjoon scoffs. The sly look on Namjoon's face made him gulp.

 

"I'll think about it." Jungkook gasps when Namjoon enters him and Hoseok pulls him back. Jungkook couldn't even go back to giving Hoseok head when Namjoon begins to ram into him. Jungkook was moaning loudly, not realizing that his body was trying to move away from Namjoon. Hoseok grabs Jungkook's hair and moves his head, a moan coming out.

 

"Fuck. That mouth of yours is a blessing. God." Jungkook latched his hands onto Hoseok thighs and squeezed at Namjoon's pace and thickness. Once Hoseok finally cums, Jungkook arches his back, taking Namjoon a little better.

 

"I'm gonna come." Jungkook whines, letting his head hang. The squeezing feeling in his gut became tighter and tighter until he couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, he comes onto the floor. After, he feels Namjoon pull out and come on his ass and lower back.

 

"Fuck. That was amazing." Hoseok stands and pulls up his shorts, chuckling as Jungkook struggled to keeps himself from collapsing in the mess of cum below him. 

 

Lastly, there was Jimin. He stood above Jungkook and looks as the younger was trying to catch his breath. Jimin smirks.

 

"How about I do something a little different?" He looks at SeokJin and the oldest helps Jungkook sit up. Jimin looks him in his face.

 

"How about inside of getting head...instead of fucking you...how about I just watch you come again?" Jungkook shakes his head while Jimin grabs a hold of his dick.

 

"I...I can't...I can't take anymore." Jimin chuckles and begins to stroke the maknae until he was hard once again. All of the members watched Jungkook's reactions. As Jimin fisted his cock faster, the others watched as the flush red from Jungkook's face spread to his chest. His legs began to tremble and jolt as his arms grabbed SeokJin's clothing. SeokJin, seeing what would happen, raises his hand toward Jungkook's mouth.

 

Jungkook, almost immediately and subconsciously, sucks at the older's finger.

 

"Please...please stop...I'm going...please please-" Jungkook cries out once again, this time tears falling, as he comes all over himself and Jimin's hand. His body falls weak and numb. The last thing Jungkook remembers is the members getting up help him.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

"It hurts! It hurts!" Jungkook yells as his personal trainer helps him stretch.

 

The members were getting ready to practice for the end-of-the-year performances and appearances. His was still in pain from two days ago, when his members fucked him up, literally. His trainer looks at him, sitting up straight.

 

"What going on, Kook? You're usually not in pain like this. What have you been doing on your break? It's only been three days." Jungkook glares at his hyungs, who were trying not to laugh as they stretched.

 

"Those idiot hyungs caused me pain." Jungkook says. The trainer shakes his head, looking at Jimin.

 

"It was truth or dare, wasn't it?" Jungkook looks at him and turns redder than he has ever been before. The other members, and even their trainers, began laughing as the youngest covers his face in embarrassment.


End file.
